thefatefulclonewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supply Lines
Supply Lines was the third episode in The Clone Wars: Season Three. It aired October 1st, 2010. It was a prequel to "Ambush", a season one episode. Official Description Ryloth is under siege. Trapped on the surface, Jedi Master Di rallies the local forces with the help of Cham Syndulla. Desperate to save them, the Jedi Council dispatches Senator Bail Organa and Representative Jar Jar Binks to the planet Toydaria, where they are to convince the neutral regent, King Katuunko, to send aid to Ryloth. Bail and Jar Jar must convince Toydaria that their cause is just -- before it's too late. Trade Federation envoy Lott Dod attempts to prevent the Toydarians from giving up their neutrality. Katuunko follows his conscience and secretly aids the Republic, which Jar Jar is able to keep secret from the snooping Trade Federation agents with his inimitable distractions. Newsreel A world under siege! The Separatist have launched a massive offensive against the planet Ryloth. A blockade of deadly battleships has cut off any support for the dwindling Republic defenses. Though they have fought valiantly with the help of Twi'lek freedom fighter Cham Syndulla, hope is fading for Jedi Master Di and his men as the droid army closes in.... Plot The Seige of Ryloth is raging. Though the soldiers on the surface have faught constant, they are still being pushed to the brink by the Separatist droid army. The droids continue to batter that planet as Twileks and Clones alike gun them down and fight to their last breath. Ima-Gun Di and Cham Syndulla are desperate for aid. They are runing critically low on food and water. Droid bombers continue to destroy their remaining supplies. Desperate for aid, Ima-Gun Di contacts Admiral Dao engaged in a fierce struggle in space, to plead for supplies before it's too late. Admiral Dao refuses, saying that they as well are critically low on amunition and supplies. Ima-Gun Di disagrees and forces Dao to contact the Jedi Council, to recieve reinforcements and supplies. Dao hesitanly decides to contact the Council. Admiral Dao contacts the Jedi and explains that if help doesn't arrive soon they will lose the entire Garrison of troops. Obi-Wan Kenobi asks Dao if there is anything that the forces can do. A clone naval officer steps up to Dao and sadly screams that the reactor of the ship has been hit and that they are all dead. Dao regretingly explains to the Council that he will no longer be of service to Ryloth. That his ship is too badly damaged. He tells the Council that reinforcements must be dispatched without delay. He starts a new sentance as his ship explodes and the Hologram goes out. The Jedi sadly accept the fact that Master Di and his men are trapped on Ryloth. Meanwhile, the Jedi contact Bail Organa, who has just finished a trade negotiation. Organa notices that the Jedi seam very somber. He knows something is wrong and begs to know what it is. Obi-Wan sadly explains that the fleet protecting Ryloth has been destroyed, and the supply lines cut. And that the forces are critically low on food, water, amunition and troops. And the civilian population is starving. Bail agrees that that is grim news. Windu explains that thier forces can pentrate the Separtist bolockade, however, they can not reach Ryloth in time. And that Toydaria is the only planet within range of transporting supplies. Bail loyaly requests what must be done. Obi-Wan tells him that they are sending a supply ship to Toydaria. And they want him to go, because he has much more experience that the Naboo senator already there. Bail argues that Senator Amidala is a great Senator with much experience. Obi-Wan tells him that Amidala is not there, that Jar Jar Binks is. Meanwhile, Count Dooku mediates aboard a Separtist capital ship. A droid explains to him that they intercepted a tranmission and that Senator Organa is going to Toydaria to negotiate a treaty with King Katuunko. Count Dooku orders the droid to contact Lott Dod and explain the situation. Meanwhile, Bail Organa's ship approaches Toydaria. He is greeted by a Toydaian guard that will not let him pass, because off worlders are not allowed on Toydaria. After arguing that he is a Senator, he is greeted by Jar Jar Binks who sends the guard away. They then set off to meet with Katuunko. Katuunko explains that Toydaria must remain nuetral. That they are not part of the Republic. Organa and Jar Jar explain the situation as Katuunko skeptically listens. Lott Dod suddenly approaches and explains his side of the story. They then request to know what Lott Dod is doing on Toydaria. Organa and Jar Jar argue that Lott Dod is a Separtist. Lott Dod fights back that he is not a Separtist and he only wants to keep the contract between Toydaria and The Trade Federation. Katuunko says he will help Ryloth, but quikly changes his mind when Lott Dod tells him about the blockade of Ryloth. Katuunko backs out and says that he can not help the Republic because, that would be taking sides, something he cannot do. The narrative switchces back to the battle, showing several troops geting shot down. Meanwhile, in the forest, the Twileks fight to save the supplies. Captain Keeli reports that the right plank has collapsed. And that the droids will soon be closing in on their position. Cham Syndulla skeptically reminds them of the reinforcements. Di promises Syndulla that the Republic will not abandon Ryloth and the Twileks will be free. Sydulla argues that the Twileks have heard enough promises. He orderes the Twileks to leave. Captain Keeli is angered and tells the Twileks that they do not understand war. That the right plank has collapsed, and that there is no escape, so they are all stuck together. Menwhile, back on Toydaria, Lott Dod and Bail Organa battle it out over the relief supplies. A Hologram appears of Orn Free Taa. He explains the suffering and pain of Ryloth. The burning villages, the dead Twileks, and the starving and dying. He explains that the landing ports on the planet have been disabled, and he can not return home. The Toydarian High Council is obviously saddened by the events, and discuss the matter. Lott Dod explains that the truth is that clone soldiers are fighting, and he shows Holograms of the battle in front of The High Council. He tells Katuunko that if he helps Ryloth, that the Trade Federation will eliminate the contract between Toydaria and Neimodia. The Toydarians are affected by both senators and tell them to come back later to hear Katuunko's desition. Back on Ryloth, Keeli has just finished loading a gunship for evacuation. Di proposes a plan to take out the droids, letting the Twileks escape over the mountain. Captain Keeli agrees and tells his men. Back on Toydaria, Katuunko explains that Toydaria must remain nuetral, therefore, he can not help the Republic. While Jar Jar and Bail leave the discussion room, Katuunko secretly flies up behind them and tells them that they cannot turn a blind eye to Toydaria. He tells them that they may use Toydaria to transfer the supplies to Ryloth. But only one time. The High Council, invite Jar Jar and Lott Dod to a royal dinner. Bail tells them that he has to report to the Republic, and that he cannot stay for dinner. Meanwhile, on Ryloth the troops and Twileks prepare for battle. Captain Keeli reports that they have loaded the gunship with bombs. Di orderes him to ready the men. Keeli spreads the words to his troops to ready for attack. He tells Gobi, a Twilek male, that they do not have much time to escape, and that the Twileks should take their families out of danger, immediatly. Gobi tells Di that Cham feels betrayed by the Republic. Di explains that Cham should be angry, because he counted on the Republic's supplies that never came. Keeli orderes his men to move the gunship into position. His men report back, that the droids are closing. Keeli tells them that as soon as the droids are in range, blow up the gunship. A droid commander notices the gunship, and orders two B1 Battle Droids to go check out the gunship. The droids warn each other to be carful, because the gunship could be full of clones. One droid reports that there are no clones, only bombs. Eventually, the droids freak out, screaming "Explosives!" The trooper holding the detonator, tells the droids that he got them and hits the button on the detonator. The gunship explodes and kills all the droids. Back on Toydaria, the Republic supply ships arrive, while clone troopers quikly unload them. Bail reports to Jar Jar that the ships are ready to launch, and that he better destract the dinner guests. Jar Jar climbs up onto the table and begins talking that he is going to do something to honor The Trade Federation. He starts picking up plates and pretending to drop the food on them. He then starts plate stacking the plates as the Republic ships depart. Katuunko then spots one of the departing supply ships. Back on Ryloth, the clones hide and await the droids. After vowing there lives to the Twileks, the clones and Di engage. A droid throws a thermal detonator next to Captain Keeli. Keeli lands uncontious. Di is then surrounded by droids. Thousands of droids. Suddenly, several blaster shots knocks down several B2 Super Battle Droids. Di turns to Keeli. Keeli replies that he's not finished yet. They both come back to back. Keeli tells Di that they can do it. They can survive. Di replies and tells Keeli, that they will not survive, but they will make the end memerable. Keeli is shot twice in the chest and falls to the ground dead. Leaving only Di, who is also shot several times. The supply ships arrive and Di tells himself that the Twileks will live to fight another day. He gets aggresive with the droids, they shoot him several times, causing him to fall over and die. A clone reports through a comlink that the supplies have arrived. Back on Toydaria Katuunko tells Organa to tell Yoda that he would like to consider meeting with him. Lott Dod approaches and tells Organa that he recieved word that three Republic ships have arrived on Ryloth. Organa replies that if the Trade Federation has any proof, they are welcome to present it to the Senate. He tells Organa that next time, he will not get away alive. Behind The Scenes * This episode is a prequel to "Ambush," the Season One premiere, as well as the Ryloth Trilogy that ended the first season. It establishes how King Katuunko was convinced enough to meet with Jedi Master Yoda, and the Republic effort that assisted Cham Syndulla. In sequence, "Supply Lines" would be followed by "Ambush," "Storm Over Ryloth," "Innocents of Ryloth" and "Liberty on Ryloth." * The name of Jedi Master Di was deliberately chosen to foreshadow his grim fate. His full name, Ima-Gun Di is a pun on "I'm gonna die." Slightly less direct is Admiral Dao, whose name is an anagram of D.O.A., or dead-on-arrival. * Jedi Master Di is a Nikto, a species first introduced in Star Wars: Episode V Return of the Jedi as underlings of Jabba the Hutt. Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones revealed that not all Nikto end up in the underworld, as several Nikto are seen among the Jedi Knights in the Geonosian arena. * At this point in the Clone Wars, Lott Dodd continues to claim neutrality in the war, despite Nute Gunray's defection to the Separatist Alliance. Dodd claims that the Trade Federation -- an immense corporate body that profits from the war -- is no longer under Gunray's influence. * Lott Dod makes mention of the Separatist Senate. This civilian political arm of the Confederacy, not yet seen in the series, will play an important rule in future episodes. * The fluttering nature of the Toydarians is repeated throughout their environment, with hovering tables and buildings being common. * Admiral Dao's design closely resembles the side-burn wearing British extras hired to play Imperial officers in the 1970s for Star Wars. His animation model consists of Admiral Yularen's body, and a recycled head from a Mandalorian citizen customized with a unique hair-do.starwars.com Episode Guide Cast Phil LaMarr as Bail Organa, Orn Free Taa, and TX-20 Dee Bradley Baker as clone troopers, Toydarian minister #2 Brian George as King Katuunko, male Twi'lek Robin Atkin Downes as Master Di, Cham Syndulla, and Toydarian minister #1 Gideon Emery as Lott Dod and Toydarian guard Ahmed Best as Jar Jar Binks and Toydarian defense minister James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Admiral Dao Terrence Carson as Mace Windu and Toydarian justice minister Corey Burton as Count Dooku and Gobi Glie Tom Kane as Yoda / narrator Matthew Wood as battle droidsstarwars.com Episode Guide Appearances Sources Supply Lines Episode Guide Ryloth Under Seige References